


Lunacy

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: JUST FORCED LOVE, KIND OF STOCKHOLM SYNDROM???, KNIFEKINK, M/M, MALE PREGNANCY!!!!, Rape, m-preg, nah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll see..... One thing though, Bats is not the top here. Sorry BatJokes lovers, but I am a STRICT JOKEMAN FAN. Lol~ Also, this has mpreg! SHOCKER!!! AM I RIGHT??? TRACK FOR THIS SUMMARY:<br/>SUICIDAL TENDENCIES TRIP AT THE BRAIN</p><p>AWESOME SONG!!!!<br/>++ON HIATUS++ <br/>I'm saddened to announce that my muse has withered considerably and I may or may not continue writing this. I'm very sorry. For now, though I may have another chapter in store for you. We'll see....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

STORY UPDATE!!!!! SORRY ABOUT MY LOOOONG HIATUS!!! GONNA REWRITE MY CHAPTERS, CHANGE A FEW THINGS AROUND, BUT THE STORY WILL MOSTLY REMAIN THE SAME!! FINALLY GOT A STABLE CONNECTION!! HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY IT!!! I'll post the actual chapter after fixing some technical difficulties!! Aaaaandddd a shout out to the YouTube Channel: The Joker Blogs!!! Seriously you guys, FUCKING AMAZING!!! But, they are on a super long hiatus or the show is dead. Either way, check it out!! So great. Here is a link

 

 

https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDBAA1376EB30F66C

 

Great work, Scott McClure and Andrew DeVary. Just. Wow. Onwards with the fic now....

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eight years. Eight years have passed and I'm once again face-to-face with this lunatic. He screams at me, I don't hear the sound. Just the  _pure rage_ this crazy son-of-a-bitch has possessed me with. And I'm punching him, over and over again, his bones cracking loudly under my fists. But I don't care. I  _endured_ when he killed Rachel, looked the other way when he drove Dent insane. Fuck, I didn't kill him when he paralyzed Barbara! 

 

But this...? Alfred? No no no no no no no no  **NO.** No more madness. It ends now. My hands wrap around his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply, slowly crushing his trachea. Too bad, I didn't see his knife....

\--------------------

_"wAke up, bAtSy."_

 

No. No. This can't be happening.  _I_ capture  _him,_ send him to Arkham. He gets pills for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. I go home happy. But this...? No. This doesn't happen. This  _never_ happens. Ever. But here I am-No, where  _we_ are. Fuck.

 

 _"BaTsy! SO vEry SorRy tO inTeRruPt yOur inNeR dIaloGue, bUt we aRe vEeeRrrY pResSed foR TuH-imE. aNd i haVe sOme vEeErRyy LOveLy rEvenGe FoR ya. **So, GET UP!!"**_ He shouts in my ear and I openly cringe. 

 

_"oh, I'm SorRy, BatSs. dId I hUrT yOur evEr-So-deLiCate EaR-drUmS?"_

 

I have no reply, but fists and sock him in his smug jaw. His neck snaps back roughly as he cackles, and I test my arms to see if they can actually function. Which, they cannot, because I'm tied up. Not for long, thanks to my utility- Wait a minute. Where's my belt? More importantly, where are my clothes!? He sits up then and continues his high pitched laugh.

 

_"aHahahahahHahAhHahHahhHHHa!!! diD yOu acTuALly thInK, I'd aLloW yOu YoUr beLt, mOrE ImpOrTanTly yOuR cloThEs? No, nO."_

 

He unbinds me, and I notice my arms, a light hue of purple. Thanks, Joker. I attempt to stand, better yet, raise myself off the ground. He kicks me down, before I almost stand and the pain is stronger than it should be. He must've drugged-!

 

 _"be gOoD, baTsS. yA Don'T wAnNa gEt pUnIshEd yeT. sO mUch pLanNeD, sO liTtlE tiMe."_ He keeps his boot on my back, slowly adding more weight before quickly raising his leg up and standing straight. 

 

**\----------------------------**

**So, that was a preview. I wanted to know, do you like Joker's font, or is it too difficult to read? Whoever comments most wins. If you don't like it, there will be a eight hour wait. Then again there will be anyway because my back appointment is today. See ya~**

 


	2. Lies...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek for what's up ahead. I'm publishing this early because I want to work on a longer chapter for

"You'll see, there used to be, that onnnneeeee youuuu did adoorree!!!"

Batman groaned as he woke up, the pain in his back giving way to the pain in his ears, as the Joker sang more off-key than ever.

"You'll never, never know!!! Ah Batsy, finally awake I see. And how are you this terribly bright morning?"

"Morning?" Bruce stares at the clown, visibly confused.

"Uh, yes Bats. We've been on this, uh, this sort of a date for about," The Joker checks his wrist. (Even though there isn't a watch there) "About twenty six....? Twenty seven hours... Well, for quite, uh, quite a bit of time. Andddddd, time is oh. So precious. So, are you, are you awake, Sleeping Batsy?"

"I'm not playing any of your games, Joker," he growls out intimidatingly.

Joker cackles, before his face straightens as fast as it had brightened. "This is not. A Game, Bats. It's more of a, more of a dance, Bats. Or, would you rather I call you Bruce? Brucie, Brucie, lost his mommy and his daddy in one night. Do ya miss 'em, Bruce? I know I do."

"What the hell are you talking about, Joker?" 

"I'm just saying an audience for the next act would have been wonderful... Especially your parents."

"You know nothing of my parents!!"

"Actually, Bruce I know quite a bit." He rummages in his pants for a bit, pulling out an old newspaper.  
He holds it up to Bruce's face and delights in the mix of emotions playing out.

"No. That's not. Possible." 

Oh, yes but it is. Your parents weren't anymore clean and sweet than the rest of the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!! Tell me whatcha think so far!!!! Thanks for all the lovely comments, I read each and every one!!!


	3. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is faced with news and a very big decision. Well, not that big, but you get the point.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! I got ya, didn't I?"

Bruce stared up at the clown in confusion, his back straining for a better view of the Joker. "What?"

"What?" Joker mocks him, smirking at the man's uncharacteristically vulnerable position. "Its fake. The tabloids. Y'know, you can be kind of a buzzkill. Well, doesn't matter right now, anyway."

He grabbed latex gloves out of his vest, pulling them on with a snap. "Alright Brucie, I'll wake when this part's over." He pulls a needle from his jacket, flicking it before practically stabbing Bruce with it. "Nightie, Night."   
\-----------------  
Bruce wakes up, arms and legs bound to a velvety, lilac colored bed. A nice change, he was mostly dressed in sweat pants and a sheet.

"Hi, Batsy. Enjoy your rest?" He strolled over, taking a seat on the bed. He leans over and gently rubs Bruce's cheek, like one might do to a kitten. "You're gonna wanna be awake for this."

He crawls on top of the younger man, begins untying him and smiles. Almost instantly, he punches the clown in the nose, knocking him off the lush bed, and onto hardwood floor. Scowling, The Joker presses a little button on the remote in his pocket, sending waves of shock into Batman's body.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He walks towards the slightly convulsing man on the floor. "This was one of my most popular treatments in Arkham." 

'That couldn't be true' Bruce thought. 'Arkham knows he's incurable.' 

"You're lying, Joker. Like you did about that article, like you always do." 

"No? Why don't you ask Miss Quinzel." He grabs a walkie talkie, paging Miss Quinzel.

A blonde woman in a lab coat, escorted by a clown walks in and she sits.

"You may go, Lefty." Joker signals his henchman to the door, a tight smile present on his face.   
"Harleen, please explain to Batsy, just exactly what my so-called 'treatments' were."

"Very well, um…"

"Joker's fine, dear. Now, explain."

"Yes, of course. My patient, known as Joker to you had many, many different psychiatrists, and psychologists before my time with him at Arkham. So, naturally there were many different methods. There was the use of hypnotism, electroconvulsive therapy was among them, as well as Insulin Shock Therapy, the removal of his tonsils, teeth and appendix. Of course, Insulin Shock Therapy is illegal, as well as removing his organs and teeth. But, Arkham isn't the best place. And electroconvulsive therapy isn't smiled upon."

"Alright, Harley- can I call you Harley?- that's enough. You may go."

"But, I'm not finished."

"Alright, but only the meds."

"Yes. So, he was prescribed a wide variety of drugs. Including, haloperidol, perphenazine, neuroleptics, lithium, antidepressants, risperidone, lurasidone and too many to mention."

 

"But, uh, just to clarify, I'm not crazy. I'm not." He smiles and shoos Dr. Quinzel out.  
"Now that that is settled. We can, get to the busyness at handy."

Joker sits on a loveseat in the corner, staring at Bruce. "Alright, so your Butler's alright. But, not for long. You see, I need you to cooperate with the activity we'll be engaging in."

"And if I don't?"

Joker bursts out laughing, "Well, he'll die of course!!! But, I, I don't wanna pressure you."  
\---------  
Joker could be lying, or he's telling the truth. Bruce really couldn't take the chance, not with Alfred, not with Joker. 

"Fine. What do you want, Joker?"  
\-------  
Alright, I know I promised 2,000 words or more, but this is just a tidbit and I go crazy with certain things. So, if the next piece is posted at Midnight, its because I'm going birthday shopping. :-)   
Until next time~  
Cartmanyaoi


	4. Author Update

I've officially decided to update this. My muse has finally returned and you can expect an update by June 10th 2017. Thanks to everybody who stuck around for this crazy idea rattling around in my beautiful head.


	5. apology

apologies my friends. my phone and my laptop are busted so you'll have to wait until they are repaired. i'm using the library computer currently. the update will be in either late june or early july.

 

until then~

Koalasama


End file.
